


Ты видишь меня таким, каким никто никогда не видел

by Elga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену делают операцию на глазах, и Джареду приходится быть аккуратным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты видишь меня таким, каким никто никогда не видел

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [You see me like no-one saw me before](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/100147.html#cutid1)

Приставленный к раковине стул не самое лучшее рабочее место, но лучше так, чем изобретать велосипед. Джаред закатывает рукава рубашки и нетерпеливо смотрит на мнущегося на пороге Дженсена.

— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я вымыл тебе голову, а не еще раз прооперировал глаза, правда? — спрашивает он. — Ну же, чувак, мне кажется, я справлюсь.

Дженсен делает еще один маленький шажок в ванную.

— Просто аккуратность превыше всего, понимаешь? Надо, чтобы вода не попала в глаза и все такое.

Джаред строит рожу и резко указывает на стул.

— Может, сядешь уже? Я же сказал, что справлюсь, — он ухмыляется, и Дженсена это совсем не успокаивает, — более того, мне уже не терпится приступить.

Дженсен тут же отшатывается, защитным жестом проводя по волосам.

— Мне еще на людях показываться! Нельзя, чтобы я жутко выглядел!

Джаред притягивает Дженсена к стулу и говорит:

— Обещаю, после будешь выглядеть так же жутко, как обычно, ясно? А теперь садись!

Дженсен наконец садится, и Джаред кончиками пальцев касается лба и слегка надавливает, опуская голову на край раковины. Не так уж часто он видит Дженсена в подобном ракурсе, и взволнованный, смотрящий на него во все глаза Дженсен никак не дает сосредоточиться. Джаред хмурится, увидев лопнувший сосуд у самой радужки; его видно даже в тусклом утреннем свете.

— Буду скучать по твоим очкам, — говорит Дженсен. — Серьезно, спросил бы меня, прежде чем ложиться под нож.

Дженсен вскидывает бровь.

— Возможно, я бы посчитал это необходимым, если бы ты так не веселится по утрам, переставляя содержимое чертова холодильника, чтобы я сослепу взял не то, что нужно.

Джаред смеется, тем самым подтверждая его правоту. Он всегда веселился, глядя на сонного Дженсена, пусть даже тот вечно ворчал, что не видит ничего смешного в том, что спутал молоко с майонезом. Может, все эти разговоры насчет переезда сойдут на нет, если Джаред не будет обращать на них внимание.

Он поворачивает кран и проводит по волосам Дженсена, забирая их от лица. Странно, что теперь у Дженсена такие длинные волосы, что их можно сжать в руке — не то чтобы Джаред задумывался, за какое такое место лучше схватить Дженсена. Но настолько длинные волосы для Дженсена, и уж тем более для Дина, совершенно не типичны — такое впечатление, что перед ним какой-то другой Дженсен. И Джареду, чтобы привыкнуть, придется его изучить.

Некоторое время в ванной раздается лишь тихий плеск воды. Джаред из чашки поливает волосы Дженсена водой — глупо, но Дженсен доверился ему, и Джареду хочется быть как никогда аккуратным. Намокнув, волосы Дженсена становятся влажными и гладкими. Они еще длиннее, чем Джаред думал. Он зарывается в них пальцами, чувствует, как они скользят по ладони, и замирает, заливаясь краской, когда замечает, что Дженсен все еще на него смотрит.

Дженсен запрокидывает голову, и шея кажется мучительно уязвимой. В его глазах теперь меньше страха, но появляется что-то еще — возможно, неуверенность. И Джаред понимает, что чувствовал себя так же неуверенно, с тех пор как Дженсен к нему переехал.

Намочив волосы, он тянется за шампунем. Они пользуются обычным шампунем из отеля, и Джаред сжимает пузырек, выдавливая на ладонь кремовую жидкость. Сначала он просто втирает его в волосы Дженсена, а потом увереннее скользит пальцами глубже, видя, что глаза Дженсена все еще закрыты, а губы приоткрыты, и с них срывается едва слышный прерывистый вздох.

— Нравится? — шепчет он с улыбкой.

— Ммм, — отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред, опустив руки и обхватив голову, начинает массировать кожу сильнее. Он уже по локоть в пене, но не отпускает Дженсена, запутавшись пальцами в его мокрых волосах, а Дженсен позволяет ему, и его ресницы отбрасывают на щеки темные тени.

А потом Дженсен стонет — тихо, протяжно и, несомненно, непристойно. Джареда словно током ударяет, и он перекидывает ногу через Дженсена. Он стоит, расставив ноги, и упирающий в джинсы член оказывается прямо перед лицом Дженсена. Подавшись вперед всего на несколько дюймов, Джаред сможет ткнуться им в его губы. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он погружает пальцы еще глубже. Дженсен снова стонет и еще сильнее запрокидывает голову, будто пытаясь насадиться на пальцы Джареда.

Он приоткрывает глаза, смотрит на член Джареда, такой возбужденный и близкий, и издает какой-то сдавленный звук, нечто среднее между стоном и человеческой речью.

— Боже, Джаред, — говорит он, тихо и изумленно; поднимает руку и кладет ее на задницу Джареда.

— Это… все нормально? Джен, скажи, если не хочешь…

— Все нормально, — отвечает Дженсен, — не будь таким неуверенным.

Он сжимает руку и притягивает Джареда ближе — тот заваливается вперед, едва успев избежать столкновения с раковиной и коленом касаясь плеча Дженсена. Он судорожно смеется и вновь включает воду.

— Надо смыть шампунь. — Дженсен запускает руку в джинсы Джареда, и тот дергает бедрами. — Боже.

Дженсен невозмутимо улыбается и снова запрокидывает голову. Все те фантазии об Алеке и СиДжее, и даже о чертовом Эрике Брейди, которые Джаред прячет где-то на задворках сознания, всплывают на поверхность при виде _такого_ Дженсена: молодого, прекрасного и счастливого.

Он проводит пальцами по нежной ушной раковине, по щеке, смахивая волосы с лица. Когда Дженсен поворачивается, Джаред, не сдержавшись, проводит по скуле — а еще он держит руку у лба Джареда, чтобы в глаза не попали брызги.

Смыв остатки шампуня, Джаред поспешно выключает край и смотрит на Дженсена. Тот тоже не сводит с него глаз.

— Отсосешь мне? — спрашивает Джаред. У него сосет под ложечкой, потому что Дженсен может отказаться, потому что Джаред может разрушить все только потому, что он хочет, чтобы Дженсен ему отсосал.

Но Дженсен прикусывает губу и кивает, не сводя с лица Джареда обжигающегося взгляда.

— Блядь, да!

Джаред показывает чудеса координации: хватает полотенце одной рукой, а другой расстегивает молнию. Он вытирает волосы Дженсена, и сосредоточиться ужасно трудно — Дженсен засовывает руку ему в трусы и внимает член. Джаред сдавленно стонет, наблюдая, как Дженсен размазывает смазку и начинает его ласкать.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джаред.

Дженсен бросает на него взгляд, а потом подносит член Джареда губам, проводит по ним головкой, а потом открывает рот и вбирает внутрь. Джаред ахает и, вскинув бедра, врезается коленкой в бортик ванны. Он придвигается ближе, устраиваясь на коленях Дженсена, и толкается ему в рот.

Дженсен обхватывает член покрасневшими блестящими губами, а ту его часть, что не влезла в рот, держит рукой. Второй рукой он все цепляется за пояс Джареда, а Джаред мечтает толкнуться глубже, на всю длину. Но вместо этого одной рукой хватается за раковину, а второй — стискивает волосы Дженсена.

Дженсен нетерпеливо дергает Джареда за брюки, Джаред встречает его взгляд и стонет. Он снова начинает медленно толкаться и толкается до тех пор, пока не ощущает, как сжимается горло. Он убирает руку с раковины и проводит большим пальцем по щеке, запускает палец в рот Дженсена и растягивает его. Дженсен одурело стонет, и Джаред тут же убирает руку.

— Черт, прости, прости… — он подается назад, но Дженсен сжимает руку в кулак и тянет на себя. Несколько секунд в ванной царит тишина, а потом Дженсен чуть запрокидывает голову, позволяя члену Джареда войти еще глубже. 

Потом все быстро заканчивается. Джаред входит настолько глубоко, что касается мошонкой губ, и Дженсен замирает, позволяя Джареду делать все, что захочет. Джаред кончает — у него остается достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы вытащить член изо рта Дженсена, но недостаточно — чтобы отпустить его волосы, в результате чего Джаред кончает на его подбородок и шею.

Некоторое время они молчат, Джаред судорожно дышит, и они оба пристально друг на друга смотрят. Наконец Дженсен с усилием тянется за полотенцем и вытирает лицо.

— Прости, — снова извиняется Джаред и показывает на лицо Дженсена, — за это… прости.

— Ну, по крайней мере не в глаза, — говорит Дженсен.

Он выпрямляется и трет рукой шею, которую, должно быть, ломит. Джаред опускает взгляд и видит выпуклость на брюках Дженсена. У него опять встает, слишком быстро, но, учитывая, что он только что сделал с Дженсеном, это совсем неудивительно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… э? — он неопределенно взмахивает рукой.

Дженсен встает и качает головой.

— Пойду приму душ.

Несмотря на то, что кончил именно он, Джаред чувствует себя немного отвергнутым; он встает и убирает обмякший член обратно в джинсы.

— Ладно, — говорит он и отходит к двери.

Дженсен бросает на него взгляд.

— Ты куда? А кто будет оберегать мои глаза от воды? Считай, что теперь работаешь на полную ставку.

**Конец**


End file.
